


One Year

by raspberrybunny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, EmperorsCoven!Amity, F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrybunny/pseuds/raspberrybunny
Summary: Luz reflects on her year in the Boiling Isles.Angsty Drabble
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my Human AU, but this idea popped into my idea, and I couldn't not write it.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Luz looked onto the horizon as it stretched across the purple sea surrounding the Boiling Isles. It was cold here, on the roof of the Owl House in the middle of the night, but Luz didn’t care. Not when her cheeks turned red from the biting cold breeze, and not when she felt herself shivering where she sat.

The Boiling Isles was an odd place on many, many different accounts. The creatures that lived there were odd. The rules there were odd. And more than anything, Luz was learning that the weather patterns were odd, too. 

In the human realm, it should be springtime. Even maybe summer, at this point. It had been nearly a year, after all. A year since Luz arrived here for the first time, back before she ever met Amity or even knew what the Emperor’s Coven was. A year since she decided she didn’t want to leave. 11 months since she got stuck here for good, without a way home. 

In that year, so much had happened. More than she could fit into an entire book. The important happenings, if she were to rank them, however, were this:

1\. She started dating Amity Blight seven months ago. Amity had finally confessed her feelings one day under the Grom tree that they had planted with their love.  
2\. The Emperor’s Coven had grown more oppressive towards its citizens, arresting anyone that dared fight against them.  
3\. Luz had yet to find a single clue as to how to get home. Not a single. Damn. Clue.

Luz was very happy about the first point on that list. Not so happy about the other two. 

Amity was an amazing girlfriend. She would always make Luz these homemade dishes, and even though they never really tasted all that, you know… edible… it was endearing to Luz that Amity took the time to make her the food.

Luz had learned, in those seven months, that Amity was an amazing hugger. Sure, she had hugged Amity before they started dating, but nowadays, when the witch would hug her, she would sneak little kisses all over Luz’s face. And Luz couldn’t get enough of how cute it was.

One of Luz’s favorite things about Amity was how peaceful she would look when she would fall asleep in her arms. On quiet days in the Owl House, Amity and Luz would fall asleep on the couch together, and just be at peace with the world. Would act as if the threat of a magical dictator wasn’t constantly looming over them. And they were okay with that.

Five months ago, she kissed Amity for the first time. It was fireworks in her head and heart that met in the middle on her lips, where Amity’s own had trailed themselves across. Sure, it was a little awkward, but Luz wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Three months ago, Amity broke down. As she cried in Luz’s arms, Luz decided that she would do anything to protect her girlfriend. Luz wasn’t really sure what was wrong, and Amity didn’t want to talk about it. Luz simply nodded and tried to kiss Amity’s pain away the best she could.

Luz decided on multiple occasions that her least favorite thing in the entire world was seeing Amity sad. Her own heart ached when the witch would cry. She hated seeing Amity feel so bad, and would do anything Amity asked of her in hopes of helping Amity to feel better. Sometimes, that would mean just holding her tight and not letting go. Sometimes that meant leaving her alone. Luz was fine with both, so long as it would help Amity.

Last month, word got around that the Emperor’s Coven tryouts would be soon. 

Last month, Amity told Luz that she would be auditioning to get into the Emperor’s Coven, and they got in their first fight. 

Luz remembers yelling at Amity, because how dare she join the people who had hurt Eda. Had hurt her.

Amity had explained in tears that she had no other choice. That her parents were forcing her to. Edric and Emira were going to join too. They didn’t have a choice, either.

Last week, Amity was honored as the Emperor’s Coven’s youngest member to ever join, at only 16 years of age. Edric and Emira also joined, and were honored as some of the most powerful witches to join from the illusions coven.

Three days ago, Amity Blight tried to convince Luz to join the coven with her. That the Emperor would offer her a way home, so long as she did what he said. Amity explained that this was Luz’s way to go home! After all this time! And all Luz had to do was go with her.

Three days ago, Luz denied Amity for the first time. Luz was a lot of things, but she wouldn’t really consider herself a fool. She had learned of the Emperor’s nature 11 months ago, when he double-crossed Lilith to try and kill Eda. 

Two days ago, Luz used magic against Amity for the first time, when Amity had tried to convince her once again to go with her. Luz had shouted. Amity had cried. And it hurt Luz like nothing else ever had when she couldn’t reach out and hold Amity close to her chest. To reassure her that everything would be okay. Because Luz knew that everything wouldn’t be okay.

Amity got mad. Had called an abomination against her. And Luz was forced to use her magic.

Yesterday, Eda suggested they move the Owl House to another location, because they were at risk so long as Amity was on the other side. The mention of her girlfriend made Luz break down right there, in front of everyone. But she couldn't help it.

She needed Amity more than she knew she did. And now, as she sat down on the roof of the Owl House, she cried. She liked to come up here with Amity all the time. It was their spot to hang out without distractions from each other. 

And now that Luz was alone, it hurt her heart more than anything she could have ever fathomed would hurt. 

Wiping away a tear, Luz climbed back through her window. She had a plan to make. 

She had a traitor to take down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!!!
> 
> Pls leave kudos / comments if you want to!! Ily! <3


End file.
